


Todos nuestros ayeres son sólo una cuestión de tiempo

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rejection, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Tenía aún impreso en su piel el toque de Yamada.Tenía aún en mente su mirada provocadora, tenía en mente la sensación de su cuerpo ardiente encima al suyo.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke





	Todos nuestros ayeres son sólo una cuestión de tiempo

**Todos nuestros ayeres son solo una cuestión de tiempo**

Yuto realmente no quería pensarlo.

Habría tenido gana de cerrar los ojos, tener éxito de descansarse, evitar de llevar su mente siempre en el mismo círculo vicioso, siempre a esas imágenes y esos gestos que no lo hacían estar bien, para nada.

No era algo suyo, no era algo sobre que pusiera arrogar derechos.

Pero en los últimos meses se había concedido de esperar, se había concedido de sentir algo más, algo que hasta ese momento nunca había imaginado.

Lo había creído, de verdad, aunque por poco tiempo.

Y había perdido.

Era un juego, ¿no?

Había sido solamente eso del principio hasta el final, solo un juego en que Yuto había puesto todo sí mismo.

Yamada no lo había hecho, no lo había considerado bastante importante de tratar, al menos.

Cuando los habían dicho del drama y después de la canción, y de la coreografía y cuando se habían dado cuenta que cuanto les gustaba a las fans, Yuto se había sentido extrañamente bien.

Había pensado que se habría sentido incomodo debiendo que tener una cierta actitud hacia uno de sus mejores amigos, pero se había equivocado.

Tenía aún impreso en su piel el toque de Yamada.

Tenía aún en mente su mirada provocadora, tenía en mente la sensación de su cuerpo ardiente encima al suyo.

Y su cara abrumada por el placer mientras sentía Yuto empujar dentro de sí, y sus gemidos que eran casi gritos, y la frente sudada contra la suya y...

Y su espalda, la mañana siguiente, cuando se había ido sin decirle una palabra. 

Lo había creído, Yuto. Había creído en esa noche, había creído en esos contactos casuales, y en esa amistad que lentamente por él se había vuelto en algo más profundo, más fuerte.

Y Ryosuke había simplemente elegido que no le importaba un bledo de lo que el menor sentía, había elegido de actuar antes y preguntar después, solo porque tenía gana de sexo, solo porque tenía gana de algo diferente, y Yuto había sido allí, listo a ofrecerse en bandeja de plata.

_Lo siento, Yutti..._

_Yo no creía que..._

_Habría tenido que decírmelo pronto, habría sido diferente. _

Y Yuto habría querido decirle que no era verdad, que no habría sido diferente, porque ambos habían decidido de tomar un riesgo sin hablar de las consecuencias, y ambos habrían en alguna manera pagado el peso de esa decisión.

_Nos conocimos de demasiado tiempo, Yuto. Hemos pasado demasiado juntos, y no se puede borrar el pasado. _

Habían sido buenas palabras, las de Ryosuke.

Buenas, y malditamente vacías.

Había demasiado tiempo que no podía ser borrado entre los dos, y demasiado que habían vivido juntos a que no estaba listo a renunciar.

Pero que él la hubiera usada como justificación, tras que el sexo no había sido un problema, casi lo había hecho reír.

Lo había herido, Yamada.

Y no por esa presunta imposibilidad de corresponder sus sentimientos, sino por la superficialidad con que le había dicho que nada iba a pasar entre los dos.

Se podía quedar con su amistad, sus buenos principios y todos esos discursos desprovistos de sentido, si tanto le convenía sacarlos cuando el juego se hacía serio.

Porque a Yuto no importaba, y ya no le importaba de esa amistad que no merecía de ser guardada, no le importaba de todas las justificaciones, ni de lo que iba a ser de ellos desde aquí en adelante.

Le importaba de lo que había pasado, de la huella de la piel de Yamada en sí, de ese perfume y de esas sensaciones que nunca iban a abandonar su mente.

Tenía todo su pasado, todos esos años, todo ese tiempo que no podía ser borrado.

Y esa noche y las palabras de Ryosuke, todo iba a ser parte de ese tiempo pasado juntos, iba a estar en la lista de lo que habían vivido, y quizás un día Yuto iba a no sentirse tan mal pensándolo.

Pero no iba a olvidar.

Era un tiempo que nunca iba a borrarse. 


End file.
